wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ranks of the New Shadow Council
The Shadow Trinity The Master The Master is the avatar of the spirit of Gul'dan. That avatar is the mind of the three, in away this way Gul'dan has been reborn. In many ways the Master rules the three. The Shadow will obay his master whit out qvestion. But the Heir will qvestion and can force the Master to change his plans if need be. And as whit all of the three the Master can not have his full spiritual power whit out the rest of the three. Role in the Council: The Mind, the Will of the Council Is currently: Burgrsch The Shadow The Shadow is the power of the Seven made flesh. This power however makes the Shadow weak willed. As the Shadow Spirit before it was made to be a power amplifier so the Shadow now is a being of pure power. The Shadow will do as comanded by the Master and the Heir. But it will also make choices on its own. Allways driven by the need to serve the Councils best interest, and to some degree it's own interests. Role in the Council: The Power, the Blade of the Council Is currently: Durgrol The Heir The Heir is the heart of the three. The tedor to this world, the last blood bond to the Council of old. Unlike the Master that is to the avatar of Gul'dan and the Shadow whom are the power of the Council the Heir is not in anyway taken over by the spirits of the Seven. The Heir is what he is becose of his father and grandfather. His spirit is uncorrupted by the Council of Old and is in a uniq posion to controll the rest of the three. Role in the Council: The Heart, the Conscience of the Council Is currently: Grall Roles of the Councilors Master of the Council The first Master of the Council was Gul'dan the Destroyer of Dreams and master of the Horde. He formed the Shadow Council and turned the Orcish Horde in to the weapon of war it was in the Old days. He was seen by all warlocks of the Old Horde as a living god. Even to this day orc warlocks whom swear lojelty to Thrall and the New Horde can't help but to still feel a bite of admiration for the Long dead orc. After all he was the "god" of many Orc's. As the master of the Council he was merciless. Any whom opposed him was sent in to exil or killed. I a few cases even both, ((See: Lord of the Clans)) as was the case of Durotan. After Durotans death not even Orgrim Doomhammer dared to qvestion Gul'dan to openly and not at all in matters of the Shadow Councils business. Role: The leader of the council. Age of the Role: From the forming of the Shadow Council Possess: Burgrsch (The avatar of Gul'dan) Warlord The first Warlord of the Shadow Council was Blackhand the Destroyer, some times called "The Axe of the Council" by Gul'dan behind Blackhands back. Blackhand was a member of the early Council but he was mostly keeped in the dark. Blackhand killed all whom could stand agenst the Shadow Council but only becuse he belived them to stand in the way of his Horde and his power! Even tho he may well have been the most usefull warrior ever to lead the Shadow Councils armys he was also the only one to be killed by one of his followers. When Doomhammer killed Blackhand and toke controll over the Horde and Blackrock Clan the Shadow Councils armys found itself whit out a leader. And Gul'dan was forced to "swear" Doomhammer loyalty. But as Gul'dan lead the Orgers in to the ranks of the Horde he choose Grea'thu Bloodeye to lead the Councils secret armys. The young orger magi was a good at tactic's but not nerly the genius battle planer Blackhand had been. But he did what he was intend to do kill the enemys of the Council. Role: Leads the councils followers in battle and see to it that the council is safe from it's enemys. Age of the Role: From the forming of the Shadow Council Possess: Durgrol Spirit Master The first Spirit Master was Erzurix the Mask of Fear. Erzurix was not a warlock but a dark shaman. It is said that he had a small army of ghost's at his side. He say to it that he personally healed Gul'dans mind after the fall of Medivh and Gul'dans coma. The Mask of Fear was given his surgnamne after killing a Gronn by spewing ghost's in to the demigods mind. Role: Studys the powers of the spirits and leads the council healers. Age of the Role: From the forming of the Shadow Council Possess: Grall Spy Master The first Spy Master was Ther'Zule the Burner of Souls. Ther'Zule was indeed a warlock but also a master of deception. He heald many of the Councils secrets from the rest of the Horde and keepet track of all the Councils enemys. He had most work under the secret war between Gul'dan and Doomhammer. His surenamne was given to him after burning a village of draenei. Under the whole of his life he was completely loyal to his master Gul'dan and is said to have died in defending him from crayzed demons. Role: Comands the syps of the council and keeps track the councils enemys. Age of the Role: From the forming of the Shadow Council Possess: Non Relic's Master Shortly after Gul'dan awoke from his coma he comanded what was left of his closest followers to raid Karazhan. In the tower of Medivh the followers of Gul'dan found many items of power there: Greatest of this was the Shadow Codex a book of power writen by the Last Guardian himself. And becose of his long time lojalty to the Master Cho'gall, the master of the Twilight's Hammer, was made the first Relic Master. Role: Keeper of the councils relic's and also the one whom locate new relic's. Age of the Role: From the raise of Doomhammer Possess: Non Ritual Master As Gul'dan as well as the rest of the Shadow Council realized the power the rituals in the Shadow Codex. Thos the role of the Ritual Master, this new role was charged whit study the rituals of the Codex and lead the Council in said rits. The role also included forming belive systems for the cults that where made to surve the Council. Grell'fep Bloodeye was the first Ritual Master. Role: Leads the council in rituals of power and clocates places where to perform them. Age of the Role: From the raise of Doomhammer Possess: Non Assassins Master As Doomhammer toke over the Old Horde a secret war broke out. Whit Doomhammer and thos lojal to him on one side and the followers of the Gul'dan on the other. One of the first to die in this war was Teron Gorefiend First of the Death Knights, whom also was the first to return to life. Shortly after being returned to life Gul'dan charged his trusted friend to lead the small army of Assassins that followed the Council. The Death Knight exepted the role and hunted down any enemy that the Council could not aford to have alive. This of corse meant that highest on his list where Durotan of the Frostwolf Clan. When he resived word of the exiles wisit to the Warchieftan ha is belived to have said: "Go, kill him! And anyone that is whit him! Leave non alive!" Role: Comands the assassins of the council and see to it that the enemys of the council cease to exist. Age of the Role: From From the raise of Doomhammer Possess: Non Category:The_New_Shadow_Council